


De prosperidad y muerte

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: mundo_caotico, Crossover, F/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida del pequeño Ned era completa y absolutamente normal hasta que no lo fue más. Y pensándolo un poco, nunca fue del todo normal realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De prosperidad y muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **[mundo_caótico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/)**.

De prosperidad y muerte. ****  
_  
"Allí estaba la manta, pero fue el abrazo del chico el que le envolvió y le dio calor."  
Jerry Spinelli, Magee el Maniaco.   
_

Los hechos son estos: a sus nueve años, seis meses y tres días el niño llamado Ned vivía con su madre, su padrastro y su perro Digby en Cour' d'Cours feliz y tranquilamente. La madre de Ned era una mujer sensata y cariñosa que siempre había sido su adoración, su perro Digby (de tres años, dos meses y cinco días) era su confidente y su padrastro siempre había sido bueno con él, así que Ned se había rehusado a preguntar o siquiera pensar sobre el padre que, estaba seguro, debía haberlos abandonado a él y a su madre.

Pero, había cosas extrañas que pasaban alrededor de Ned, cosas que, él siempre asumió, eran cosas que le pasaban a todos los niños y no fue hasta tiempo después que Ned entendería cuán peculiar era su vida. Cuándo el pequeño Ned decía que había un monstruo en su habitación, su madre no besaba su frente y le prometía que eran solo fantasías: en lugar de eso su madre hacía rápidas y urgentes llamadas telefónicas y luego lo llevaba a la cocina para que los dos pudieran hornear un pay. Incluso una vez fuera adulto, Ned siempre relacionaría el aroma de los pays recién horneados con esa sensación de paz y calma.

Todo esto cambiaría cuándo a los nueve años, seis meses y tres días del joven Ned, un camión atropelló a su perro Digby, matándolo en el acto. El joven Ned nunca había visto un cadáver y, al ver el cuerpo de su perro así, el pequeño llamado Ned no pudo evitar tocarlo en algo que, es probable, hubiese podido ser explicado como simple curiosidad infantil. Lo que el pequeño Ned no tenía forma de saber es que, al tocar a su perro, Digby volvería a la vida. Maravillado por lo que acababa de hacer, el pequeño Ned no podía saber los giros que en exactamente seis horas, tres minutos y catorce segundos daría, así que, sin contar sus segundos de una infancia normal, volvió a casa, donde su madre estaba horneando un pay.

Aunque Digby era su confidente y el ser al que Ned le contaba todos sus deseos y anhelos secretos, el papel de mejor amigo lo tenía otra persona: la vecina de enfrente, Charlotte Charles, a quien Ned siempre llamaría 'Chuck'. Chuck, de ocho años, nueve meses y cinco días era, también, el que Ned estaba seguro sería su primer y único amor con ese fuego que da tener nueve años y haber pasado todo un día con la niña jugando a ser titanes que destruían ciudades hechas de cartón y plastilina. Donde Ned era tímido y callado Chuck era vibrante y divertida, siempre con una nueva idea, con un nuevo juego para los dos. Chuck vivía con su padre y era, también, frecuentemente visitada por sus tías, Lilian y Vivian. Al contrario de los niños de la escuela, Chuck nunca había pensado que él mentía sobre haber visto monstruos e, incluso, más de una vez le había contado sobre los monstruos que ella había visto. Al contrario de él, Chuck parecía pensar que era una gran aventura.

Ese día, mientras Ned esperaba en la cocina de su madre a que estuviera listo el pay, Chuck jugaba en el jardín con su padre, y el corazón de Ned ya añoraba la libertad para poder ir a pasar la tarde con la niña. Sin embargo, poco podría saber él que su madre sufriría un aneurisma que la mataría inmediatamente. Recordando lo que él había considerado como un toque mágico, el pequeño Ned se apresuraría a tocar a su madre quién simplemente se levantó, sonriéndole, sin haber sabido que estaba muerta.

Aún sorprendido por su gran habilidad, el pequeño Ned se quedó inmóvil mientras veía a su madre moverse como si nada hubiera pasado, viendo de su dedo a su madre mientras ella sacaba un pay del horno.

Afuera, del otro lado de la acera, el padre de Chuck cayó muerto ante sus ojos sorprendidos y el joven llamado Ned tenía la clara sensación de que él estaba involucrado de alguna forma.

**

El campamento está bien, si lo ve desde cierto punto de vista. No hay manualidades, en lugar de eso aprendes a pelear con espada y arco y todo un mundo de cosas que antes de que su madre muriera, a Ned se le habrían hecho la mar de geniales. La idea de contarle a Chuck sobre todas estas cosas, antes, hubieran hecho que sonriera por horas y horas y que prestara mucha atención para que los dos pudieran jugar a las luchas luego.

Pero las cosas en el Campamento Media Sangre no eran un juego. Todos los monstruos que había visto eran reales. Todas las cosas raras que él había dicho que habían pasado no habían sido producto de una imaginación hiperactiva. Él en verdad había podido revivir a su madre y a Digby porque era un poder que su padre - el dios de la muerte - le había heredado.

Digby, sentado a unos pasos de él, hizo un quejido triste. Ned hubiera querido poderle rascar las orejas pero, se había dado cuenta con su madre, tocarlo significaría no más Digby. Así que simplemente pudo tocarlo con una rama, que no era suficiente para ambos, pero que, sin embargo, tendría que vastar.

Quirón, el instructor, le puso una mano en la cabeza.

\- Sé que no lo parece, pero estará bien -. le prometió. Ned quería decirle que no veía como podía ser que fuera a estar bien, ni de cerca, no cuándo estaba completamente a solas en una cabaña que era oscura y lúgubre, no cuándo todos los otros semidioses parecían tenerle miedo, cuándo escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¡Ned!

Volteó, sin poderlo creer. Ahí estaba Chuck: Chuck y su linda sonrisa, su entusiasmo - ¿y sus tías? - corriendo hacia donde estaba él, abrazándolo con fuerzas. Para Ned, a quién no habían abrazado desde que habían enterrado a su madre, se sintió como si hubiera estado envuelto en hielo y, más que cualquier manta, el cálido abrazo de su amiga lo derritiera y lo hiciera entrar en calor.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo ahi pero, por primera vez en las últimas semanas desde que su padrastro le había dicho que no se haría cargo de él, la llamada hacia Quirón y el viaje a Nueva Jersey, sintió que todo podría estar bien.

Se tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta lo que debía significar que Chuck estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Eres una semidios!

\- ¡Lo sé! Mis tías - que no son son mis tías-tías, sólo tías de cariño - me lo explicaron todo. ¡Ellas son ninfas! - dijo la niña llamada Chuck, sus ojos azules brillantes, tan brillantes como el cielo-. ¡Ellas me han estado cuidando todo este tiempo, y a ti también, pero no podían decirnos que éramos semidioses por nuestro bien! ¿Tú de quién eres hijo?

\--

\- Un hijo de Hades y una hija de Demeter - resopló Lilian, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Porque eso no va a causar problemas en lo absoluto.

\- Oh, Lilian, no lo digas así - Vivian suspiró - Yo creo que son adorables.

\- ... sí, bueno. No voy a ser _yo_ quién le de _ese_ informe a Demeter, no señor.


End file.
